


Made in the AM

by Roxygrl803



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Albert Camus - Freeform, Books, Coffee Shop, Dorkiness, Fluff, Harry In Glasses, Louis with a ratty backpack and a ratty car, M/M, The Stranger - Freeform, barnes & noble, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxygrl803/pseuds/Roxygrl803
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a final year uni student who falls for the dorky Barnes and Noble worker when he offers to explain the book to him after they discover the store is sold out. (Louis is a procrastinator and has to read a sold out book for class by tomorrow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made in the AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisslouyoufool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslouyoufool/gifts).



> So, this is might have been meant to be British Harry and Louis but I made them American because I have no grasp on the European Uni system, so there's that. This was a really cute prompt and super fun to write. If i didn't have a deadline I could have gone on and on :)
> 
> Thanks to Jen for being my super quick and helpful beta! 
> 
> I hope you like it, kisslouyoufool

Shit! He was so screwed. How did he let this happen?! Again?! Well, he knew how, but still…. why? Why does he always do this to himself? He said this semester was going to be different. He would be different. He wouldn’t procrastinate. He would plan and be organized. He’d even recruited Liam to help keep him in check and on track.

If Louis was being honest with himself, Liam had tried to help, at the beginning of the semester. He’d given up on Louis about the time spring break came along. 

Now Louis was parking his ’95 Honda Civic in the brightly lit parking lot of Barnes & Noble. He needed to find this damned book instead of going out to dinner with everyone. Luckily, it was late enough in the evening that, hopefully, all the moms and their babies would be gone. He would, however, have to deal with all the prep school girls who had yet to be picked up by their parents. The bus from St. Matthew's College Prep dropped off a gaggle of teen girls at the mall every afternoon at four. It was the farthest east the bus would go. Consequently, the girls who lived even more east got off the bus and spent hours wandering around the mall until their parents picked them up. 

He knew where he needed to go. He tried to avoid the girls in front of the New Teen Fiction section flipping through the most recent release of the newest trilogy. He swerved around the freshman at the Graphic Novel wall and made it to the Fiction and Literature area safely. He shrugged his backpack off his shoulder and opened the ratty, 4 year old sack, ready to get down to business.  
He rummaged around a bit, silently cursing his constant lack of organization and found what he was looking for crumbled up at the bottom of his bag. He smoothed out the notebook paper over his knee and surveyed his chicken scratch from earlier. Somewhere on this piece of paper was the title of a book and an author's name. Now all he had to do was locate it between all the other random notes, reminders, and doodles he had done throughout the day. 

“Sir, can I help you find anything?” 

Louis looked up and found a woman who looked to be around his professor’s age smiling down at him and holding some novels at her hip. 

“Um, no. No, thank you. I’m fine for now.”

“Alright. Let me know if you need anything,” the lady said as she strolled down the aisle to reshelf the books at her side. 

Louis watched her turn the corner into the next aisle and was ready to go back to searching his makeshift notes when he heard a cacophony of high pitched giggles screech from somewhere behind him. He stood up and looked out the side of the aisle and saw a group of prep school girls walking towards him. He ducked back into the aisle, not wanting to catch their gaze and pretended to look interested in an arbitrary novel as they walked by. He heard one of them whisper, “Just do it.” 

Louis, being the Nosy Nancy that he was, needed to know what ‘it’ was. He peaked over the top of the aisle to watch the group of five as they made their way the checkout counter, their pleated plaid skirts swaying back and forth.

Four girls were huddled together whispering and snickering as one, taller blonde girl approached the counter. She whipped her hair over her shoulder and primped it a bit just as an employee straightened up from where he had been hunched below the counter organizing bags. As he stood and faced the girls Louis got a look at this employee who made all the girls giggle and groom and he actually gasped. Gasped. No wondering these girls were the epitome of Stereotypical-Girl-with-Crush. The guy behind the counter was stunning, albeit slightly nerdy looking. 

He had long brown curls to his shoulders and was wearing oversized Wayfarers that slid down his nose a bit as he spoke to the blonde girl. Louis was too far away to hear what they were saying but he watched nonetheless. When the beautiful geek smiled it was as if the room had been gloomy and was suddenly lit with a thousand stars. His whole face smiled and dimples exposed themselves on his cheeks. Louis stepped back, like being too close might cause him some sort of injury even though he was at least 20 meters away. 

The man laughed a booming laugh that made Louis smile and chuckle to himself. He heard the girls all giggle and then watched them slowly move towards the front doors waving and saying “Goodbye Brian.” “Goodbye Sam.” “Goodbye Rachel.” And without missing a beat, Brian Sam Rachel replied “Goodbye girls” in a sing-songy voice and waved them out the door. 

Louis refocused on the paper in front of him and set out to find the C’s section. Tracing his finger along the spines of the book, he paced back and forth through the aisles feeling more and more defeated after each pass. After three attempts back and forth through the C’s and D’s he gave up. He wandered the tables of “New and Noteworthy” before heading over to the magazines. His procrastination was getting the best of him and all the distractions in Barnes and Noble weren’t much help. He picked up a Sports Illustrated and thumbed through the ads and articles then saw two classmates from Science lab walking towards him. 

“Hey Louis.” The one named Austin greeted. “All done with your finals?”

“Hey guys,” Louis replied slapping their hands in a very bro-esque half handshake. 

“Unfortunately not, I still have one test and a paper to write.” 

“Oh man, that sucks.” Austin commiserated. 

“At least we got an A on our lab final,” said John. “So what are you doing in the magazine section? Shouldn’t you be studying?” 

“Yeah, thanks for that. Obviously I’m doing what I do best…. procrastinating.”

Austin and John said their farewells and continued through Barnes and Noble. Louis watched them go and finally admitted defeat and left the magazines in search of the employee who offered her services earlier. She was nowhere to be found so Louis made his way over to the help desk behind the gratuitous display of Nooks.

Of course nobody was at the help desk. No one ever was. He stood at the counter, drumming his fingers and listening to the homework clock tick down in his head. 

“Hello. How can I help you?” a deep, slow voice said as it made its way into the help cubby. The voice was attached to the beautiful nerd from the checkout counter. No wonder all the girls giggled and fell over themselves to get close to him. He was even more beautiful at close range. His chestnut hair fell into curls at his shoulders and he had piercing green eyes that smiled all on their own as they looked at Louis through his tortoiseshell wayfarers, expectantly. He blinked at Louis and waited.

“Oh, um. Yeah,” Louis stammered, trying to recover from the employee's’ beauty. Those prep school girls have good taste. “I’m looking for this book.” Louis pushed his scribble paper on the counter towards the man whose name-tag read ‘Rachel.’  
“The Stranger,” Rachel read out. “Yeah. We should have that book. Our books in the literature and fiction section are in alphabetical order by author's last name. Did you look for Camus?”

“Oh, of course Rachel,” Louis said sarcastically. “Why didn’t I think of that.” Before he allowed Rachel to answer Louis added, “Why do you think I am here?!”

“Oh right. Of course,” Rachel replied embarrassed. He grabbed his frames and adjusted them slightly on his face before running his fingers through his hair and touching the curls at the end. “My name is Harry by the way. I just change my name tag everyday so the girls from St. Matthew's don’t know my real name. Let’s just take a look in the computer and see if it is hiding somewhere in the store.”

Louis watched Harry, formally Rachel, type away on the computer. Harry grabbed his bottom lip and stared at the results. 

“Hmmm,” Harry hummed. “It appears that we normally have at least two copies, seeing as it’s a classic. But we’re currently sold out.” Harry frowned at the computer. “We should get two copies in Monday’s shipment. Would you like me to put a copy on hold for you?” he asked in an encouraging tone, turning from the computer to look at Louis.

Louis swore under his breath and looked at his watch. As if looking at the time would slow the countdown to the impending final paper and subsequent grade. 

“No, that won’t help me,” Louis explained rubbing his hands together trying to come up with a plan. “I need it for an assignment that is due on Monday.”

Harry smiled at him. “A bit last minute, aren’t we?” He teased. “You do realize it’s Friday evening, right.”

“Yes, I realize it’s Friday evening,” Louis countered, annoyed. He signed when he saw Harry glance down, shyly. Not at all the person who had been friendly and helpful this whole time.  
Louis let out a frustrated sigh and said, “I’m sorry. I’m just desperate for this damned book.”

“It’s ok. I’m really sorry we don’t have it for you. I guess you’re not the only one without good time management skills.” 

Harry chuckled a bit to himself over the cleverness of his non-joke while Louis searched his mind for the next option. Maybe Cliffs-notes or the Internet? But that wouldn’t work. His teacher was a stickler for original thought (damn teachers) and made it clear that any sort of plagiarism of any sort, even in the slightest, would not be tolerated.

“Would you like me to check a different location for you?”

“Um, sure. I guess.”

Why didn’t he think of that? Hello? Another store! Duh. While Harry clicked and searched the database Louis began to study him. This strange, beautiful, nerdy bookstore employee who doesn’t tell people his real name and has the hair for Pantene commercials. He had visited this particular Barnes and Noble store quite a few times in his past four year of college but never came across this employee. He was sure that if he had, he would be wandering around this store a lot more just to get a glimpse of him,just like the girls from St. Matthews. How lame. Had he just imagined his social life really being reduced to following a cute boy around a bookstore? He needed to get out more. Needed to meet someone. It had been over a year now since he and Nick broke up and he was completely over it. He really was. But for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to get out into the dating world again and actually meet someone. Sure he had had the occasional hook up in the last year but none of those guys were anyone he wanted to seriously date. Imagining the bookstore employee in Pantene commercials and daydreaming about showing up to watch him work seemed to be the tipping point. He would start seriously looking for a boyfriend just as soon as he was done with this fucking paper. Louis was shaken from his plan when Harry started talking again.

“We have a copy at the Downtown Mall location. Would you like me to call and have it put it on hold for you?”

“No, that’s way too far. I can’t drive all that way and make it back in my poor car.”

Louis took the piece of paper from the counter and crumpled it back into his backpack.

“Thanks, anyways. I guess I’ll have to figure something else out.”

He turned away from the help desk and started to make his way to the front of the store.

“Wait,” Harry called after him.

Louis stopped and turned back to Harry. Harry pushed his frames against his face and smiled.

“Yes? Did you magically find a copy somewhere behind that desk?”

Harry laughed as Louis came to a stop back in front of the desk. “Not exactly. But I have read that book, like,” He paused, seemingly counting in his head “at least fifteen times. I could- I could, help you out.”  
Louis raised his eyebrows and drew his mouth into a thin smile. What was Harry offering? Plagiarism was something he was worried about just moments ago and now it seemed this nice nerd was offering to help him do just that.

“Are you offering to write my paper for me?”

Harry scoffed so hard Louis thought he might fall backwards from the force. “Oh, God no! I would never do that. I’m just offering to describe the book for you. Help you with the plot. Tell you what happens. I mean, I’ve read the book enough times…” He slowed his explanation. “I mean, like…. if you want.”

He was looking down at something behind the counter, possibly his feet. Louis couldn’t tell what but whatever it was it made him appear shy and slightly embarrassed. Louis couldn’t help but be endeared.  
“Oh yeah. That would be great!” He replied, causing the other man to look back up at him, wide eyed and grinning from ear to ear. “Although I would have let you write it for me too if that _was_ what you were offering.

Harry’s smile faded a little. “Oh, um. Sorry. I’m not going to write your paper for you.

“No, no. It’s fine. I’ll take any and all help I can get at this point.”

“Alright,” Harry said, perking back up. “I get off work at ten. Do you want to meet up then?”

Louis looked at his phone and saw that it was already seven. How had he already been here almost two hours? It must be some sort of magic power Barnes & Noble holds over its customers once they walk in. You walk in and time slows. Before you know it, the God of Pages has kept you for hours.

He scratched his tummy over his shirt and recognized the grumble there. He dropped his head, sighing. “Um, sure. I guess I could kill some time at the mall.”

“Just don’t get caught,” Harry replied laughing and waiting expectantly for Louis to laugh with him.

Louis snickered a bit, more at Harry laughing at his own joke than at the actual joke, if you could call it a joke. “Thanks, I won’t.”

He started to walk away, trying to look carefree and sexy as he left. He would have almost gotten away with it too, except, about halfway to the door he realized he’d never set up a meeting place. He spun on his heels and walked back to the help desk where Harry was smiling and watching him walk back. Louis saw Harry had a little smirk on his face and was giggling as Louis re-approached.

“Did you forget something?” He chuckled.

“Yeah, where should I meet you?”

Harry was taken aback. “Oh! Yeah. Um, how about just outside Xtreme Bean. Do you know where that is?”

“It’s the coffee house right?” On State Street?”

State Street was only a block from the Barnes & Noble. Louis had driven and walked by The Extreme Bean dozens of times and never gone in. He liked coffee as much as the next college student but Xtreme Bean looked like the kind of place sophomores who thought they were hipsters would hang out with their band and pretend to do homework. Not really somewhere he ever wanted to be.

“Yeah, that’s the one. It’s open until two in the morning.”

Normally, if he were with friends, Louis would insist on another location. But, seeing as he had just met Harry and that Harry was offering to help him in his time of need, he felt he couldn’t really protest.

“Sure, see you there at ten.” He turned away ready to find dinner.

“Make it ten-fifteen,” Harry replied, causing Louis to turn back. “I don’t want you to think I stood you up and I need to give myself time to get out of here and over there.”

“Ok, ten-fifteen.”

Louis really didn’t care the reason. He just needed to know about this damned book and he needed a good grade on this paper. He turned away from Harry for the third time, giving up any hope of looking cool and just wanting to make it out of the store.

“Wait!” Harry called after him. Louis had half a mind to keep walking out of frustration and embarrassment but again, his conscious made him stop and turn, yet again. This guy _was_ helping him, after all.

Harry was now standing in front of the help desk holding up a tattered navy blue backpack next to his shoulder.

“You’re still forgetting something.”

Harry smiled as Louis stomped back to him, snatching the backpack from his hands.

“I think your subconscious wants you to stay here and watch me work for the next three hours,” Harry flirted.

Louis responded with a flat ha-ha and finally, finally walked out of the store, buzzing with the promise of getting to see that beautifully, nerdy, flirty bookstore employee again in t-minus three hours. Now, how to distract himself until then.

 

At 10:08 Louis took a deep breath and entered Xtreme Bean. It was bigger on the inside than it approved on the street. He looked around the dimly lit room and saw a dread-locked barista behind the counter off to the right sipping something from a white porcelain cup. She greeted him upon entry and Louis gave the customary nod to say “Hi. I’m fine. Leave me alone.” She did. 

He looked to the left to take in the rest of the coffee house. There were chairs and couches throughout the middle of the room and tables of varying size splattered along the outer walls just below the windows. There was a group of four sitting in the front couches, laughing and smiling. There was another, larger group near the corner of the shop with notebooks and laptops spread out between two tables. All the people in the group were frantically reviewing and writing. They looked like Louis felt. Frantic and grasping for a good grade on this final paper. 

He spotted Harry at a back table. Harry looked up as if he could sense someone looking at him and waved enthusiastically at Louis, standing and pushing his glasses up. He walked excitedly over to Louis and just as he got close, proceeded to trip on the dingy floor mat separating the carpeted seating area from the front. He wobbled forward and grabbed for Louis’ arm in an attempt not to fall. 

The attempt was futile, he missed Louis’ arm and fell forward, banging his knee on the tile and hitting the ground so hard his hair came out of the loose bun atop his head. 

“Whoa there Killer,” Louis said, reaching out to Harry to help him to his feet. “Excited to see me?” 

Harry blushed as he stood up and winced, rubbing his knee.

“Are you alright?”

“Um, yeah. Wow. That was embarrassing. Can we pretend that never happened?”

“Sure. Only, I know that it did,” Louis said and smiled up at the taller boy who blushed as he groaned and buried his hands in his face. “Come on, Curly. I’ll buy you a coffee.”

The barista was waiting for them when they approached the counter. Louis looked up at the giant chalkboard menu while Harry rattled off his drink order, which sounded more like a foreign language than a coffee drink. She smiled warmly as if she’d made that drink a few times for him before and turned her expectant stare to Louis. 

“Um, can I just have a latte?”

“Sure thing,” the barista said and scooted to the espresso machines to create Harry’s concoction and Louis’ latte. 

They made small talk while waiting for their caffeine. Once their drinks were ready, they walked back to the table and began discussing the book. Louis scratched at his notebook, writing down summaries, notes, and thoughts that Harry was spitting. The words tumbled out of his mouth like coins from a child's hands into a wishing well. It was clear that Harry wanted to drop all his passion and knowledge about this book into the well of Louis' mind. Louis tried to absorb everything as he wrote, hoping that the more exact word and phrases he wrote down the more inspired he would be to write a flawless essay. One that would earn him the grade he needed to pass the class and surprise the professor. Make the professor think "Hey, I underestimated this kid.”

About an hour in he realized he’d stopped writing and was just looking at Harry. He was watching the enthusiasm in his eyes and wondering if he’d ever been that passionate about anything, ever. He watched the glasses slide down his nose and the delicate way Harry pushed them back up his face. He saw Harry pull at his redone bun, tightening it on his head. He noticed Harry would grab at his lower lip when he felt like he didn’t explain an aspect of the book well enough and was trying to think of a way to rephrase it. He realized he was staring and could feel himself blush a deep crimson. He looked down at his notebook and tried to refocus on the words from Harry’s mouth, not the shape of it.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. “Am I talking too much? I haven’t really asked you if I’m even making sense. Am I?” He paused, causing Louis to look up. “Making sense?”

“Um, yeah. Yeah, I think so. I mean… I’m ahh…. I’m not really paying attention. Sorry.”

“Oh, Harry said, sounding surprised and straightening up in his chair. “But, um…. well, you were looking right at me.”

Louis was sure his face was about to catch fire at any minute. “Um, yeah. Sorry. I sort of dazed off.”

Harry looked down at his coffee mug, took a sip, and glanced at Louis through his specks. Louis thought he noticed Harry’s cheeks blush ever so slightly but he attributed it to be tricks from the lights of the Hipster Hollow they were currently sitting in.

“What were you saying? I promise I’ll pay attention now.”

“I was saying that the whole book is kind of a commentary on humanity’s attempts to find order where there is no order. Like, the main character’s actions DO NOT make sense. But that doesn’t stop society. Everyone else in the book attempts to fabricate or impose rational explanations for Meursault’s irrational actions. The idea that things sometimes happen for no reason, and that events sometimes have no meaning is disruptive and threatening to society. And that is part of what makes the book so special.”

Louis was back to writing things down and trying to really process what this cute bookworm was telling him. 

“So what happens?”

Harry looked at him with a cute little smirk. “What do you mean, what happens? It’s a damn depressing book. That’s the end. He’s sentenced to death and he’s ready to leave the society that prosecuted him behind.”

Louis set his pen down and fixed his hair, a nervous habit he picked up at the start of college that he never seemed to shake. “Holy shit. That’s really how the book ends? How depressing.”

Harry’s smile widened and his dimples sunk into his cheeks. “Yeah, I guess it is. But it’s beautifully written and I think the message is great. I mean, the last line of the book is haunting.”

“What’s the last line?” Louis asked, surprised he was genuinely curious to find out.  
“Well, I don’t like, have it memorized or anything. But, it’s something along the lines of ‘I hope there’s a lot of people there when I am put to death.’ Or something to that effect. It’s a really great end to the complex character and themes of the book.”

Louis was just looking at Harry; stunned and a little depressed he wasn’t able to actually read this book now.

“Hold on, I’m not doing it justice. Let me look it up.”

Louis waited while Harry pulled his phone, wrapped in a light pink case from the back pocket of his tight, very attractive, black jeans and searched for the exact line. Louis was truly mesmerized by him. This human he had just met only hours before. He knew he was going to need to see Harry again, even if it was just through work.

Louis coming in to Barnes & Noble, asking for a book recommendation, and watching Harry's bum as he led the way to all his favorites for Louis to read. Louis, spending way too much money on bitter Starbucks just to sit inside the shop and watch Harry as he worked. Louis bringing his youngest sister to Story Time so he could “casually” bump into Harry and show off his big brother skills.

His thoughts were ripped back to reality when Harry exclaimed, “Ah-ha! Here it is.” He cleared his throat. “I had only to wish that there be a large crowd of spectators the day of my execution and that they greet me with cries of hate.”

He set down his phone and beamed proudly at Louis. “Isn’t it a great line?”

“Yeah,” Louis said, placing his hands on the table, exhausted from writing and absorbing all of Harry’s knowledge on _The Stranger_. “Pretty fucked up.”

“Yeah, but still… kind of, sad. Like, he wishes people will be there. He’s lonely and he accepts his fate. He wants companionship, even if it’s in the form of an angry mob on the day of his death,” Harry paused. His smile had softened and his dimples were barely showing on his face. “That’s some kind of lonely.”

At that moment, for reasons unbeknownst to even himself, Louis reached out and placed his hand on top of Harry’s resting near his, now empty, coffee mug. Harry looked down at their hands and his smile widened. He looked at the time on Louis’ wristwatch.

“Hey, it’s only midnight!”

Louis scoffed. “Ha, ONLY. I’m usually in bed by now. That’s what happens when you become a Senior, Curly.”

“Ha. So sorry to keep you up, Grandpa,” Harry joked.

“What year are you?”, Louis asked, hoping he sounded nonchalant.

“Sophomore,” Harry stated. “Got two more years left and then on to Grad School.”

“Yuck, more school!”  
And just like that, they had moved on from the professional reason for their meet up and into personal territory. Louis discovered Harry wanted to be a speech therapist, sign language interpreter, and all around amazing adult with a Masters in Communication Disorders (“but, that’s for speech therapy, being deaf is not a disorder”) and slash or Deaf Studies (“if I like interrupting better than speech therapy”). Louis let Harry learn about his sisters, his extreme dislike of rude people, and his amusement in watching the high school girls “flirt with the obviously gay and very adorable Barnes & Noble employee, Rachel.”

Harry let out short bursts of embarrassingly loud laughs and Louis giggled, small and quite. Harry ordered another coffee and sauntered back to the table with his long legs, toes pointing in ever so slightly and Louis swayed back to the table after a bathroom break kicking his Vans-clad feet out a bit. To everyone else in the room they were a perfect fit. Louis was seeing it too. In fact, it was like he had tunnel vision. Harry was the only thing he could see and suddenly, it was 2 A.M. and the dread-locked employee from earlier was at their table informing them that the Xtreme Bean was closing.

They stepped outside and the spring night air was dry and a little warm. It felt nice. Being with Harry felt nice. He had saved Louis’ ass, because of him Louis was confident he would be able to write a quality paper. _And_ he had actually had fun learning about the book and the boy who told him about it. He walked with Harry in silence to his car.

“Well, this is me,” He said as he came up to the driver’s side of his Honda, unlocking the door and then turning to face Harry. “Harry, I really can’t thank you enough for all your help. Thank you thank you thank you. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“Can I see you again”, Harry asked, unabashed.

The straightforwardness of Harry’s question startled Louis and he literally stumbled a bit before answering. A simple ‘yes’ was all that came out of his mouth before Harry was on it, kissing him. His lips tasted like happiness and his tongue was the flavor of desire. Louis had to pull away to keep his hands to himself.

“Give me the weekend,” He told Harry breathlessly. “I really do need to write this paper for Monday.”

“Oh, that wasn’t just some clever ruse to get me on a date?” Harry asked sarcastically, leaning into Louis neck. He kissed and nibbled along Louis jawline.

“Alright, alright, Lover boy,” Louis said using all his willpower to pull away again. “Let me put my number in your phone and you can call me on Monday at three.”

He reached behind Harry’s back and pulled the phone from the same pocket he’d seen Harry pull it from earlier. Harry let out a Marilyn Monroe-esque ‘ooo’. Louis chuckled, typed in his number, and snapped a selfie for the contact photo.

“I’ll be at work at three,” Harry said seductively. “You can come visit me?”

“What and follow you around like those girls from St. Matthews? No thanks. Call me when you’re off.”

“Or,” Harry propositioned, dragging out the _r ___. “You could come pick me up when I get off work and we can have a proper date?”

“What time? 

“Seven." 

“Ok, see you Monday at seven." 

Saturday was in full swing when, against his better judgment, Louis answered a call from an unknown number. 

By Sunday evening, Harry had brought over his copy of The Stranger to Louis’ place and was shirtless, hovering over Louis as he feverishly typed up his essay. 


End file.
